


'Cause all I know is we said hello (and your eyes look like coming home)

by vintagelavenderskies



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, I will add more words soon, I'm sorry this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/pseuds/vintagelavenderskies
Summary: Eugene works at the local coffee shop. Renée likes to frequent the café. One day, they finally get the courage to exchange more than a few words.
Relationships: Renee LeMaire/Eugene Roe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Band of Brothers Love Fest 2021





	'Cause all I know is we said hello (and your eyes look like coming home)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [BandofBrothersLoveFest_2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BandofBrothersLoveFest_2021) collection. 



> This is a very rough draft and super short but I'm going to flesh it out later!! Enjoy and happy valentine's day, my lovely friends :)

It doesn't take long for Eugene to notice her. She’s sitting in the corner, head buried in a book. Renée. She comes in a lot, keeps to herself mostly.

She’s always here when he’s working. A cup of coffee sits next to her.  _ Large caramel macchiato, extra caramel.  _ Too sweet for his liking.  _ To each their own _ , he thinks. 

“Bored yet?” George says, slipping behind the counter. The morning rush is over now, leaving the shop mostly empty except for a few stragglers. “Must be since you’re staring at the new girl again.”

_ Not this again.  _ George hasn’t stopped bugging him about Renée “Shut up,” he hisses. He can’t help but glance back at her table, though. The past few times she’s come in, there’s been  _ something _ . 

Eugene can’t quite put his finger on it, though. “Go talk to her.” Eugene sighs, elbowing George in the side. 

“You’re insane.” Still, he finds himself walking over, a plate of pastries in hand. 

“Can I sit?” he asks. She looks up, startled by his words. Setting her book to the side, she nods. Eugene slips into the seat across from her. “Renée, right? I’m Eugene.”

“I know. Your nametag.” Eugene groans inwardly.  _ Idiot. I'm an idiot.  _

Renée laughs, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Right. Uh, what are - what are you doing here?  _ This is going great. _ “I mean, do you go to school here?” 

She nods and motions to the small stack of books at the other end of the table. “I’m studying nursing. And you?” 

Eugene shrugs. “Not sure yet. Maybe something in the medical field.” 

Silence falls over them for a few moments. “I should get back to work. Maybe we can do this again sometime. When I’m not working.” 

Time seems to drag by. His heart pounds in his chest.  _ Please say yes.  _ “I’d like that.” Eugene lets out a sigh of relief, relief washing over him. “See you around, Eugene.” 

“See you around, Renée.” With that, he turns and walks away, a smile lighting up his face. 


End file.
